A Scorpion Tattoo
by wannabewriter13
Summary: Just because my daughter got a scorpion tattooed above her rear end and is dating an older, Slytherin, professional quidditch-playing man named Scorpius doesn't mean that they've done anything. My little Lily could still be innocent. Right?


What on Earth could I have possibly done to deserve this? I mean I've been a fairly decent person in my lifetime. I mean I risked my life to defeat Voldemort. Honestly, the world owes me for all the stuff it's put me through.

Still, here I am arguing with my daughter about how she wants to spend her summer.

"Daddy, please let me go! I promise I'll write to you everyday!" she whined.

I immediately responded, "No, I'm not letting you gallivant all around the world with your boyfriend."

"At least consider it, you're just being so close minded. Give Scorpius a chance," she begged.

I mean I'm going to say no to her no matter what, but I'll just take this time to make her think I'm considering it like someone reasonable would. Actually, I don't think anyone in their right mind would consider such a thing.

Would it kill her to see things from my point of view? She's been dating ferret boy junior since her fifth year, and oh believe me, I didn't think it would last this long. I mean he graduated at the end of her fifth year. I didn't think they would stay together; hell, no one did.

Now, here we are. She just finished her sixth year last week, and she's madly in love with her older professional quidditch-playing boyfriend. I guess it shouldn't surprise me that she much rather spend time travelling the world with him doing God knows what instead of spending time with her family.

Actually, I'm not naïve, and I do have an idea of what they'd do. Well, the only reason I know anything is because of Witch Weekly and other gossip magazines. Yes, I've sunk so low that I read trash to see what my daughter does in her free time. I swear they are the favorite topic of the paparazzi.

Surprisingly, reading Witch Weekly is the way I find out anything about my children's personal lives. In fact, last Christmas's issue had my daughter wrapped around Malfoy on the cover. His hands ran all over her, and the look she gave him was even worse. Oh and did I mention he was shirtless? Yes, this image along with many others will always be in my head.

"While you think about it, I'm going to go upstairs and get ready," Lily spoke up while running up the stairs.

"Get ready for what?" I questioned, but she never answered.

She always did stuff like that. Actually, I take that back. In her fourth year, she was a perfectly innocent girl who blushed at the mere thought of being near a boy. Things sure have changed since Scorpius bloody Malfoy poisoned her.

Then I heard a pecking at the window, and I noticed a regal looking owl, obviously a Malfoy owl. I quickly opened the window and snatched the letter before the owl could protest. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, and I ripped open the letter.

_Dear Lilyflower, _

I used to call her that, but now, every time I try to call her Lilyflower, she yells at me. Anyways, back to the letter from Satan spawn.

_I can't wait to see you tonight; in fact, I think we should have a repeat of last night ;). I can't wait to see you in the dress I bought you. Wait, I take that back. I can't wait to see you out of the dress I bought you. _

I'm going to kill him. I don't even want to read what's left of this letter, and I will just assume the best of Lily. For all I know, she could still have her virginity. Just because she's dating an older, Slytherin, professional quidditch-playing man doesn't mean that they've done anything. Oh God.

Lily came down the stairs in black pumps that made her at least four inches taller and a dress that was more suited to be a napkin. The only good thing about the dress was that it had sleeves. Then Lily turned around, and I noticed her whole back on display. In fact, if it showed an inch more, I bet you'd see her butt crack. However, I don't get the chance to yell at her to go change because I notice a black smudge or something right above her butt.

"Lily Luna Potter, please tell me that black smudge above your butt isn't a tattoo!" I yelled exasperatedly.

She looked shell shocked, but recovered quickly and innocently said, "Daddy, it's not a tattoo. It's just a-"

I cut her off, "Come here right now and turn around."

She wanted to argue. I could see it in her eyes, but I was seething. She knew better than to play the innocent card.

When she turned around, I saw a small scorpion tattoo right above her butt. Scorpius Malfoy has branded my daughter.

"Lily Luna Potter, how could you let that scum brand you?" I seethed, my voice full of rage.

"Scor is not scum, and I like my tattoo," she defiantly replied.

"Lily, please, just try and help me understand what on Earth would possess you to get a scorpion tattooed on your ass!" I yelled back at her.

"I love him! I've always had a thing for tattoos, and I had some money so I got it done. Plus, Scor really likes it," she passionately argued.

I scoffed, "What's going to happen when he dumps you, and you are stuck with that hideous tattoo?"

"That would never happen!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

I ignored her and replied, "I'll tell you what would happen. Every time you see it, you'll feel angry and depressed!"

She glared, took a deep breath, and calmly stated, "No, I wouldn't because every time I'd see, I would remember a time when I was with a man who made me feel infinite."

She attempted to leave, but I demanded, "Lily, you won't be going out tonight, and you most certainly will not be travelling the world with Scorpius."

She looked me straight in the eye and challenged, "Try and stop me."

With that said, my daughter apparated away to do God knows what, but being the good father that I am, I followed her.

I ended up in a huge mansion with loud music and a ton of teenagers dancing and doing lots of other stuff that would definitely not make their parents proud. Unfortunately, I lost Lily in the mass of teens.

I desperately searched for her, and about an hour later, I found her. However, I really wish I didn't.

There she was-between a wall and ferret boy junior. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, one hand around his neck, and the other travelling down his chest probably heading towards a place I'd rather not think about. Their mouths were glued together, and his hands seemed to touch everywhere on my daughter's body. Then she pushed him away, grabbed his hand, and led him upstairs.

"Lily Luna Potter! Come here this instant!" I yelled.

She, however, never heard me and disappeared upstairs. I immediately made my way towards the stairs, but before I could climb them, a man blocked my path.

A voice said, "You're not allowed to go up there. It's Scorpius' party, and him and his girlfriend want some time alone, if you know what I mean."

"Who are you? You know what I really don't care. I'm Harry Potter, and his girlfriend is my daughter. So I am going up the stairs, and you are going to get the fuck out of my way!" I practically growled at him, pushed him out of the way, and ran up the stairs.

Several rooms were in the hallway, and I checked six doors before I got to the last one at the end of the hallway. The music couldn't be heard up here; however, a moaning sound broke the silence.

I got close to the door when I heard the scumbag speak, "Lil, I love you so much."

My little Lily responded to the vile Malfoy boy, "Oh Scor, I love you too."

There was silence for a fleeting moment until I heard Lily moan, "Scor."

"What? Is it my fault that you're tattoo makes me want to tear your clothes off," the innocence stealing man said causing Lily to erupt in giggles.

His words made me cringe. It was now or never. I had to open that door.

I burst into the room and saw Lily in nothing but her underwear and the daughter ruining ingrate on top of her only wearing boxers. Lily quickly pulled the blanket up to cover her.

"Dad!" she yelled in surprise.

"Lily, we are leaving right now, and you are never allowed to see him ever again!" I furiously yelled.

The demon seed wrapped his arms around Lily and glared at me.

Right as I was about to yell at him, Lily spoke up, "I'll get changed and meet you at home. I promise."

Her promises didn't really mean much to me, but I apparated home anyway but not before I sent Malfoy junior a withering glare.

The second she apparated into the room, I screamed, "Lily Luna Potter, words can not describe how disappointed I am! I honestly find it difficult to look at you!"

Before she could defend herself, I questioned, "What happened to you? How could he turn you into such a-"

"What, Dad, were you going to call me a slut?" she yelled.

I didn't even get the chance to explain, for she spitefully said, "Daddy, I have sex with the man I love, and I will spend my summer with him. I'll never stop seeing him, and there isn't anything you can do about it."

"Lily, you aren't going anywhere, and you are never allowed to see him ever again!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Don't make me choose between you two because trust me, you won't like the results!" she angrily screamed.

I stared at her; her words wounded me. She'd choose him over me, her own flesh and blood. I taught her how to ride a broomstick and checked under her bed for monsters. What did he do?

She left the house, and I didn't see her again until her Hogwarts graduation. He was there, and he was the first person she ran to after the ceremony ended. He kissed her and spun her around, a scene so sickening, it made my head hurt.

She smiled at me and dragged her demonic boyfriend over to where I was. She gave me a hug and said that she would go to the burrow and visit everyone.

She doesn't really tell me anything of substance though, and I learn about her life through magazine articles.

Years go by, and soon she will be a Malfoy. She asked me to walk her down the aisle, and for the first time in years, she told me she loves me. The single declaration of her love made everything the world put me through worth it; hell it even made me hate that daughter stealing git a little less.


End file.
